Difference of Opinion
by kodoku na oujo
Summary: Tobi accidentally destorys Deidara's painting. Sasori offers to help him make another one. Can these two friends stop arguing long enough to get it done? Or with their different views on art get in the way? Um... I guess it can be taken as SasoDei.


**Sooo… Apparently Deidara has an actual birthday. And I didn't know this until like a week or two ago when I went out and bought a few of the manga books ((cause O! M! G! I finally got some cash XD)) and got these bookmark thingies in the back of the book with Deidara and his stats on them. Huh. Odd.**

**Well, it would be an understatement to say that Deidara is one of my favorite characters. I want his children after all :D. Ha, ha. But even with him being so awesome in my view, I had a hard time coming up with a story for him. But I thought really hard and read a lot of the manga hoping that an idea would come to me.**

**Hope y'all like it X3! ((I don't really say "y'all" I just typed it to mix things up a bit :P))**

**Warning: Language and… I guess… Sexual tension getting the best of everyone XD. I'm not exactly sure if you consider this a Boy Love moment. I just kind of see it as an awkward situation between two people… and only one of them is really awkward about it. Yeah. :pause: Does that count as Boy Love?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. And I'm pretty sure it's obvious as to WHY it's not mine. Oh just the little fact that my favorite character just happens to be **_**DEAD**_** D :RAWR:!!! Don't think I've forgiven you yet, Sasuke! You're emo ass is mine!**

**Important: Dedicated to Deidara for his birthday! Cause he's an artist and awesome and he has FOUR mouths … Hot, right? :D And I'm sorry this is late.**

* * *

"What exactly am I looking at?" Sasori asked in his slightly annoyed monotone voice, one of his thin red eyebrows rising slightly as he gazed over at a very colorful canvas in confusion.

"My final project for my painting class, un(1)." Deidara snapped back as his lips set into a scowl at his friend. "I want to know what you think of it."

"It's… annoyingly colorful." Sasori's face scrunched up as he grimaced at what he believe was just a product of several cans of paint simultaneously exploding and all of the paint just happened to splatter across the canvas within his blonde friend's hands. "And I'm not sure exactly what the piece is about."

Deidara sighed. "It's a human body exploding."

"Ah." When that fact was pointed out to the redhead he did notice something that looked very similar to an arm around the upper right corner of the piece. "I still don't get it."

"_Arggh_! You're impossible, Danna(2)! You don't know the first thing about art, un!"

"Well, that's certainly the pot calling the kettle black." Sasori halfhearted replied as he turned his attention away from his friend and roommate. He had his own final projects for his college course to worry about and did not feel like wasting his precious time that he could spend working on more important things so that he could fight, yet again, with the blonde-haired man.

"And what exactly are you getting at, un?" Deidara yelled before the two men were interrupted by the sound of their dormitory's door opening.

"Are you two fighting again?" another man with long raven hair that was tied back loosely said as he entered into the room, his voice calm and even despite the obvious tiff that was occurring within the dorm. "Everyone can hear you from the hallway."

"Shut up! It's not my fault, un! Sasori no Danna just doesn't understand the first thing about art!" Deidara shoved his canvas forward toward the raven standing in the doorway of the room while his index finger on his other hand pointed toward the redhead sitting a few feet away from himself. "Itachi," Deidara called to the raven who had just entered into the dorm room. "Certainly you'll be able to understand my piece, un."

Itachi stared at stoically at the canvas for a few seconds before his cold eyes returned to the blonde. "Did you just split paint onto a canvas?"

"_NOO_OO!!" Deidara shouted (though it more resembled a whine), nearly throwing his final project onto the floor in his rage.

"…" Itachi pursed his lips as he looked at the piece of art yet again, though such a feat was hard considering Deidara was flailing the canvas as he began ranting about how no one understood him or his art. "Maybe if you made it less colorful." The raven suggested after he took a second look.

"But the color is what gives the piece its immediate effect, un!" Deidara protested, settling down slightly. "If a piece doesn't spark an immediate reaction within its audience, then the piece is worthless!"

"But a piece is also worthless if it has no meaning or feeling put into it." Sasori added in, seeming unable to stop himself from voicing his own opinion on the matter. "Art without meaning, just being used in some gaudy or flashy way, is more pointless than if a piece that isn't exciting." The redhead knew he probably should not have said anything when Deidara went on his little rant about what makes art real art, but when Sasori felt just as passionate about the topic as the blonde-haired man did, there was no stopping the words that slipped from his mouth. Call it a natural reaction.

One that happened often since Sasori and Deidara were constantly around each other.

Itachi sighed to himself when he heard Deidara growl deep in his throat. He felt the oncoming headache that would be produced from the inevitable fight that was bound to occur between his other two roommates. The raven sometimes wondered why he ever agreed to room with Sasori, Deidara and their other friend Kisame, who was probably still in class at this point, instead of just getting his own dorm. It would definitely save him money on aspirin.

"Honestly, Danna! You have absolutely no clue about art, un! And I'll never be able to get this project the way I want it with all your crappy opinions and bad attitude! I'm going to go finish this up in the studio." The blonde picked up his art bin, filled with as of his supplies that he had collected over his few years spent in college, and then grabbed his dorm key before he stormed off toward the front door only to be stopped by yet another intruder.

"Deidara-sempai!" a loud voice called as the front door was forcefully slammed opened, smacking against Deidara's body painfully and causing him to fall flat on his ass from the impact.

The blonde winced in pain, but instantly forgot it when the voice registered into his mind. His blue eyes opened quickly and narrowed when he looked directly at the annoyance that had stopped him from leaving his dormitory and working on his final project. "Tobi, you idiot! I could have been—!" The blonde stopped himself as his hand ghosted over something that felt like his canvas. Cautiously, the blonde-haired man looked down to his right only to have his eyes bug out of his head as he stared down at what was once, in his personal opinion, the best painting he had ever done.

But now the wood that stretched the material was spilt in different places and the fabric that covered the wood was ripped almost completely in half.

"…" For a good long time the blonde could not find his voice. But when he did, it was when he found himself lunging at the younger man, whom had just walked into the shared dorm, and had his hands clutched around the man's neck. "YOU'RE SO DEAD!!" Deidara shouted at the top of his lungs as he straddled the younger body beneath him as he repeatedly pounded Tobi's head against the tiled floor of the dorm room.

Sasori and Itachi quickly pulled the furious blonde off the other, thankful that they were strong enough to pull Deidara and his hands away from Tobi (most likely) bruised throat. Neither man let their grip lessen as the man in their grasp continued to flail and shout profanities at Tobi, whom was now rubbing his neck and coughing as he struggled to bring air back into his lungs. "Deidara, calm down!" Sasori told the blonde forcefully as he tried desperately to hold his friend back from killing the younger student.

"He destroyed my art, Danna!" The blonde spat back, not tearing his furious eyes away from Tobi. "He needs to die, un!"

"Killing Tobi won't bring back your project." Itachi said, his voice calm as always. Though he wished it not to be so, occurrences such as this were common in his dorm. His blonde roommate really need to learn to control himself better or criminal charges pay be placed on his eventually.

"…" Deidara stopped struggling against his friends' grip and let his body relax more, though his blue eyes still glared fiercely at Tobi. Itachi's words seemed to have sunk in and made it to the actual rational part of Deidara's brain. The blonde sighed and let his head fall in defeat as his long blond hair fell down and covered more of his face then his long locks already did.

"Are you okay now?" Sasori asked, caution only slightly evident in the even tone his voice naturally took on.

Deidara only replied with a nod of his head. The redhead knew it was probably the only form of reply the blonde could come up with given the fact that all of the work that he had put into his final painting project had gone to waste.

"I'm sorry, Deidara-sempai." Tobi spoke up softly, his hand scratching the back of his head and ruffling his already tousled short, raven hair(3). "I just wanted to show you this mask I made in my sculpture class! I got over excited and forgot you guys don't always lock the door when you're actually in your dorm."

"Leave now, Tobi." The blonde practically growl, never taking his gaze away from the tiled floor beneath him. "Or I may just actually kill you, un."

The young raven-haired man got the hint and quickly left the dorm, silently waving goodbye to the more rational of the three roommates before he closed the door as quietly as he possible could. Deidara let out a frustrated sigh once he was sure the other man was gone. Feeling that it was finally safe to release the blonde of their hold, both Itachi and Sasori slowly loosened their grip on Deidara's arms and let the man sort of slump down to his knees so that he could slowly pick up the remains of his project.

"I'm seriously going to kill that moron the next time I see him." He growled out as he clutched onto his destroyed piece.

"He didn't mean it." Itachi said, hoping that his roommate would get over his rage and not decide to randomly run off and hunt down the younger student. He would not put it passed him.

"Now I have to redo the entire project, un! And it's due in two days!" Deidara said in a half yell, half whine as he turned his angry glare over to the undeserving Itachi. The raven quickly fled the small pseudo living room area and walked into the double bedroom that he and Kisame shared, which was located parallel to the other double bedroom that was occupied by Deidara and Sasori.

"You can redo it in two days." Sasori said as he bent down to take to scraps from the blonde's project away from his tight grasp and reluctantly tossed the pieces into the garbage can that sat in the corner of the room. "You're good at quickly popping out projects. You did that all throughout freshman year."

Deidara felt his cheeks heat up slightly at the closest thing to a compliment that his friend had ever given him in the many years that they had known one another. "I guess you're right."

"I'll even critique it _properly _for you."

"You don't have to do that, un." Deidara mumbled, not sure how react to his friend actually being nice to him for once.

Sasori was silent for a minute. "But I do feel badly about your project."

The blonde slowly let his blue eyes wander back over to meet his friend's gaze. He paused before he found the courage to speak again. "You… could model for me." Deidara suggested, hoping that his smirk did not showed how nervous he was to ask his friend that simple question.

"You need a model for the piece?" The redhead asked smoothly. Deidara wasn't sure if he was just stalling for time or if Sasori was truly interested. But knowing Sasori like he did, the blonde knew that it would be impossible to tell what intentions the other man had when he asked the question.

With a soft sigh, Deidara reluctantly replied after a short pause he took trying to figure out his friend's reaction to his previous question. "I need to have a human figure within my project somewhere, un. It's the only requirement."

"…" Sasori let his gaze wander around the small room, looking as if he was really considering his options and really thinking about the consequences (if any) this request had in store for him. He finally turned his attention back to the blonde-haired man, his stoic expression seemingly more forced than usual. "Sure. As long as you finish up quickly. I do have my own projects I need to finish."

The corners of Deidara's lips tugged upward slightly as the blonde tried to hold back the oncoming smile he felt trying to break through. "Thanks, Danna."

"Just don't tell me you're going to try to replicate your last piece, because I don't even know how you could get a human figure out of that. Nor would want to be depicted as an exploding body with color streaming out of it."

Deidara growled deep in his throat at his friend's ridicule of his currently destroyed work of art, but since the redhead was being extremely nice (for Sasori's standards at least) and helping him with his new piece. "So then what would you suggest I do instead, un? A boring little portrait of you being emotionless?"

"Do you even bother to think up a theme or subject for this project?" Sasori asked, his one red eyebrow quirked to show how doubtful he was of the other's competence.

"Art is a blast." Deidara answered back quickly.

"Of course." Sasori let a sigh escape from his lips when he heard his friend's immediate reply. Of course it would be that. Deidara would definitely jump at the chance to use his signature catchphrase at any time. And the blonde always seemed to have said phrase continuously repeating in the back of his mind any time he started up a new piece. Why should his final piece be any different?

"Got a problem with that, Danna?" Deidara sneered defensively.

"No, just… would it kill you to try a _different _theme ever once in a while?" He ran a hand through his wild red locks and shut his eyes tightly as he felt a headache coming on. Itachi had the right idea. He should have just left Deidara to his own methods and let him redo his project alone, but instead some sort of unimaginable force had made Sasori actually feel badly for the blonde and his situation. Now he was going to have to sit quietly and bite his tongue while Deidara put his likeness into one of his projects that just _had_ to immediately catch everyone's attention, according to the blonde-haired man. The redhead blamed the fact that this situation centered around art, which was his passion as well. Though he had a hard time actually feeling badly about Deidara's colorful eyesore being destroyed, even if the blonde considered it to be a great piece. Then again Sasori and Deidara rarely ever agreed on what was considered art.

"Some artists work with one theme their entire lives, un!" Deidara retorted back quickly, never missing a beat in the argument. His temper and pride never let him be even the slightest bit slow on a reply while he was in the heat of battle (or so he so often referred to his fights with his friends).

"But you're still in college, Deidara. Don't pin yourself down to one thing just yet. You're supposed to experiment with styles and themes and all that during these years." The way that Deidara puffed out his cheeks in irritation told Sasori that the blonde was, more than likely, not going to take anything that he just said to heart. No matter how close the two of them, Deidara would always be a stubborn ass on certain topics. So Sasori decided to try this from a different angle. "Besides, your art is a way to express yourself, right?"

He heard no objection to that.

"You're more than one thing, Deidara. Branch out and show people another side of you."

Sasori stole a glance over at his friend, curious to see if the blonde was going to finally consider doing something different from his norm, and got a glimpse of Deidara's face contorted into an expression in between contemplative and pouting. Sasori smiled in his amusement. If there was one thing he liked about Deidara, it was his expressive face.

But maybe that was just because his own face was always so stoic.

"Okay, Danna. I see your point, un." Deidara replied back, seemingly forcing himself to admit Sasori had been right about something concerning art. "But I have no idea what I could do."

"Use your head for once." Sasori answered back with his voice keeping his serious and calm tone, which only further irritated the blonde and caused him to growl at the redhead. Deidara seemed to be struggling between the thought of strangling the redhead like he had tried to do to Tobi earlier and needing Sasori to be alive so he could model for him. Sasori was just lucky that Deidara liked him better than Tobi or the two of them would have gotten in real fights instead of just their many, many arguments.

"Fuck you, un." Deidara mumbled, settling for fuming silently to himself instead of lashing out at his friend. He would never admit it out loud that he enjoyed it when he and Sasori acted civilly toward one another in fear that if the redhead knew that he would go out of his way to start more arguments.

"Why don't you think about it and do some concept sketches or something and I'll work on my projects." Sasori offered as he made his way over to his and Deidara's shared bedroom. "That way I'll at least be doing something productive until you actually need me."

"That'd work." Deidara agreed as he sauntered his way over to their bedroom as well so that he could pull out one of his notebooks and start thinking up ideas for his project. Once the blonde had pulled said notebook out from its place in his desk, Deidara settled himself into his bed, which was only somewhat comfortable with his thick sheets and comforter on it.

The blonde-haired man stared at the blank sheet of paper for a long time, before he finally gave up at trying to will an image to magically appear on the page in front of him and chose to look around the small bedroom in hopes that something within these walls would inspire him somehow. Finding nothing that interesting around his room the blonde reached for the remote and turned on the incredibly small television that sat in between his bed and Sasori's.

He hoped that maybe if nothing in his room would inspire him, then maybe something on the television would.

"I thought you were supposed to be thinking." Sasori said as he began pulling out materials and supplies out of his large art bin, most likely so he could begin to work on his own project.

"I am, un." The blonde replied with a smirk. "But I haven't come up with anything, so I'm hoping that the TV can come up with something for me."

He heard the redhead sigh before he began to ignore the blonde-haired man entirely so that he could focus on what needed to be done for his own classes and finals. Deidara lazily flipped through a few channels, nothing really keeping his interest for more than a minute or two, before he decided to just give up trying to find something good to watch and just began watching some boring documentary on the beginnings of nuclear power. The blonde hoped that the documentary would mention something about all those super heroes that apparently got their powers from nuclear waste, though he was certain that it would be a completely serious show and nothing of sort in it.

Deidara huffed out a sigh as he let his head lean against the metal headboard and stared up at the ceiling. It was always when one wanted inspiration to come to them that it was the furthest thing from an artist's mind. Life was unfair that way.

As the blonde brought his head off of the metal post, his eyes caught sight of a black marker lying on his desk. For some reason unbeknownst to him, Deidara reached his arm out over the foot of his bed and was barely able to grab the marker. Once it was in his grasp, the blonde fiddle around with the writing utensil for a moment before he popped off the cap and pressed the tip to the flesh on the palm of his hand.

When he was done with drawing on his hand, Deidara took a moment to admire his work, a smile on his face as he did so, before he held his hand out to Sasori to that he could show off his doodle. "Look, Danna." The blonde called out to his friend. "Isn't it cool, un?"

Sasori picked up his head from focusing on his own work to see that Deidara had drawn a mouth with a tongue protruding from it on the palm of his left hand. The redhead's face never changed from the time he pulled his gaze away from his project to when he focused his attention on Deidara's hand. "Are you really thinking up ideas for your project? Or are you just imagining what it would be like to have a mouth on your hand?"

"I'm thinking up ideas." Deidara pouted and paused, seemingly thinking about what Sasori had said. "But that would be pretty awesome if I did have a mouth on my hand, un. Or both of them." Deidara chuckled at the idea, whilst Sasori rolled his eyes and went back to focusing on his project.

After Deidara finished laughing he noticed that Sasori was no longer paying attention to him and pouted at his friend's nonexistent sense of humor and serious nature for a moment before his boredom and lack of inspiration got the better of him and made his mind wander again. He tried to focus on the television again, but the nuclear power thing was just not that interesting unless it was mutating people or giving them superhuman powers. So once again the blonde's gaze wandered around his shared bedroom, looking for something… anything that would give him some inspiration for his final project. But instead of looking at the objects around the room, his blue eyes settled on Sasori, whom was sitting on his own bed, as the redhead was working on his final project for his wood and furniture class. Deidara almost wanted to yell at Sasori for being a hypocrite and sticking with one theme when the blonde noticed that the object in the other man's hands was a puppet.

Though, Deidara had to admit that it was a very lovely looking puppet nonetheless. But that was not the point!

He watched on as Sasori's skilled hands painted on the delicate features of the puppet's face, his expression that of complete concentration. The redhead looked as if he was entirely wrapped up in his current task, oblivious to everything outside of the little world that only consisted of him and the puppet. Deidara felt his mouth go slack for a moment, awed by Sasori's dedication to his craft, but quickly composed himself again and eagerly put his pencil to his notebook and began sketching.

His hand moved quickly over the paper, trying to finish the sketch before his friend would move and stop working on the puppet or worse… notice what he was doing. Just in case Sasori did somehow notice he was sketching, Deidara made sure to not have his gaze linger on the redhead for more than was absolutely necessary.

"Finally thought up an idea?" Deidara nearly shout up out of his skin when his friend's voice pulled him out of his deep concentration on his sketch that just happened to be of said friend.

"Y-Yup." Deidara replied back quickly, hoping that his voice did not stutter too badly.

"What do you want me to do?" Sasori asked, either not caring that his friend was acting peculiar or not noticing it (though it was more than likely the former considering how flustered Deidara looked as he was caught in the act of sketching his best friend).

"U-Uh… Just keep on working on your project."

"…" Sasori stared at the blonde for a good long time. "You want to paint me with my puppet?" A red eyebrow raised as his voice gained that skeptical tone.

"Just go with me on this, Danna. It'll be great, un!"

Reluctantly, Sasori tore his gaze away from the blonde-haired man and focused his full and undivided attention back onto his puppet. Deidara smiled when the redhead went back to working on his own project, which let him return back to his sketch with more confidence now that Sasori had not objected to the idea. Sasori let his gaze wander in between his puppet and the blonde who was currently sketching him. Every time that his attention would be pulled over to his friend, his expression became more and more stressed and flustered. When Deidara pulled his eyes away from his ketch to study his model, it did not take long to realize that the dedicated expression and focused presence that had engulfed his friend had faded and utterly destroying the essence he wanted in his sketch.

"What the hell, Danna?" The blonde demanded. "Just relax, un! You're messing up my sketch!"

"I can't help it." Sasori practically snapped back at his friend. "It's… weird. Having you stare at me… while I'm working."

"I've seen you work on your projects before, un." Deidara replied back casually, not sure what the redhead's problem.

"Yeah… but you've never wanted to paint me while I work on them."

Deidara suddenly dropped his notebook and flung himself off his bed, stopping only when he was mere inches away from the redhead's face (which only resulted in Sasori's flustered expression to worsen). Sasori tried to back up to gain some space between himself and his friend who apparently had no respect for personal space, only to remember that his bed was already pushed against the wall and left him with no escape. "Danna… Are you actually blushing?" the blonde asked in sheer awe at the once in a lifetime occurrence that he had just witnessed.

"Don't be stupid." Sasori scoffed, gaining back some of his composure as the two of them fell back into yet another one of their soon-to-be arguments. He placed his pale hand on his friends arm and pushed the blonde away as he tried to maneuver himself out of the awkward situation in which Deidara had forced them.

"You are, un!" Deidara practically cheered. "I've never seen you blush before! This is amazing, un!"

"I don't understand what's so great about me blushing." Sasori rolled his eyes, getting more annoyed rather than embarrassed now that they were arguing once again, at the blonde's excited behavior over nothing special.

"Cause you never show emotion! I've got to take a picture of this! I want to remember this momentous occasion, un! Maybe I should paint you blushing for my project instead?"

"Don't you dare!" Sasori practically growled as he finally succeed in pushing Deidara completely off his bed, resulting in the blonde falling down onto the floor beneath him. Though he knew that was not going to keep the blonde-haired man away for very long.

"Where'd I put my camera?" Deidara asked absentmindedly as he began to look through his desk in search of said camera.

"I'm serious, Deidara. Don't take a picture."

"I thought you didn't think it was a big deal, Danna?" Deidara smirked back at the redhead, enjoying himself as he continued to mock and tease his friend.

"… Fuck off."

"…" Deidara paused in his search and slowly turned around to face his frustrated friend. "I didn't mean to make you that angry, Danna. I was only joking around, un."

Sasori let out a frustrated sigh, both thankfully that Deidara was not going to try and take a picture of him while he was as flustered as he was and angry that the blonde had seriously thought about having photographic proof of him blushing. He would have probably showed the picture off to everyone and bragged how he had made him show emotion or something like that.

Deidara pursed his lips together before he cautiously spoke up yet again. "Can I… Can I still draw you?"

"I just don't understand why you want to draw me while I work on my puppet." Sasori replied back, slowly gaining back his usual composed and stoic attitude now that Deidara was not in his personal space nor was he threatening to take a picture of him while he was blushing.

"…" Deidara remained silent for a moment, which was a shock to the redhead considering how his friend almost always had something to say about everything. "Well… No it's stupid, un. You don't want to hear it."

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know." Sasori replied back, his voice soundly slightly irritated because of Deidara's stalling.

"It's just… the way that you looked when you were working, un." Deidara said somewhat hesitantly, almost like he was not sure what the redhead's reaction would be to his reply. "You just seemed so wrapped up in what you were doing. And… I really wish that I was that dedicated and passionate about my art."

Sasori honestly did not know what to say to that. He had been expecting a lot of different answers from his best friend, but none of them even came close to preparing him for that answer. The thought of Deidara being inspired by his expression as he worked just made his embarrassment worse, but Sasori refused to let himself get flustered again. He did not want to risk Deidara invading his personal space again to see the supposed once-in-a-lifetime opportunity.

He cleared his throat, since it was beginning to feel like it was swelling or something had suddenly gotten trapped within it, and picked up his puppet so that he could go back to work on his project. The action confused Deidara, since the redhead had yet to respond to his answer.

"You can't still sketch me if you want." Sasori replied, not lifting his gaze from his puppet as his hand resumed his delicate painting work.

Deidara's eyes lit up and smiled wormed its way onto his face as his friend's words finally sunk it. He happily climbed back on his bed and picked up his notebook, ready and willing to continue on with his sketch of the redhead.

Before he placed the tip of his pencil to the paper, Deidara stole one last glance over at Sasori. When he noticed that the redhead had gained that same expression that had originally inspired him and had practically forgotten that anyone else was in the room beside himself and his puppet.

The blonde allowed himself one last secret smile before he starting sketching his best friend once again.

--

(1) I like the Japanese version better than the English translation or the dubbed version of Deidara's speech patterns so I'm using that. And "un" means "yeah" for those of you who don't know.

(2) I heart Deidara's nickname for Sasori. It's farkin' adorable XD!

(3) For this story I don't have Tobi looking like Madara. Cause Madara's a bitch and I hate him more than I hate Sasuke. But I guess since Sasuke is letting himself be used by him I should hate him more, but it's really hard to hate _that much_ XD. So Tobi is going to look like Tobi… only mask-less. … Uh. Okay that's hard to imagine. Why don't you all pretend he's Obito like in those rumors that popped up a few years ago? XD ha. Okay so what I'm saying is that he'll look like random Uchiha clan member :P.

* * *

**Kind of based off a true event, though not as bad. Someone only stepped on my one project so I only had to fix up a certain spot on my piece. Still, it was a bitch to fix up Dx! Have I mentioned that I'm **_**soooo**_** glad that school is over for the year? 'Cause I'm**_** soooo**_** happy it's done X3. I'm kidding. It wasn't that bad.**

**I hope you all liked this. I'm not sure about the ending but… What can I say? I haven't written anything for a while confidentially. I'm so rusty D:!**


End file.
